E-Pen provides written content on an application form in form of strokes. The strokes position obtained from the e-pen may have non linear distortions. For example, the strokes have in-accuracies which vary very widely along the width and height of the application form. For example, the tilt in the e-pen while writing on the application form may result in in-accuracies in the data. If you map the co-ordinates the stroke data directly to the application form, lot of errors may occur due to the tilt in the e-pen and in-accuracies of the stroke data.
Typically, content written using an e-pen on an application form is recognized first and then stored in database in corresponding fields of the application form. Many engines are currently known for recognizing written strokes of the e-pen. However, none of the existing recognition engines provide the corresponding position of the pen content to remove inaccuracies in e-pen data.
Consider an empty application form with exact spatial locations of fields as shown in FIG. 1A. As shown, the application form includes name field, date field and age field along with their respective spatial location. For example, the name field starts at 3″ and ends at 4″ in Y direction and starts at 2″ and ends at 10″ in X direction.
Consider that, a user writes content in fields of the application form using an e-pen as shown in FIG. 1B. When the content is filled in each field, the written content like 18 in the age field along with the start location (X, Y) and end location of word (X,Y) is recorded in the e-pen. The stored content or pen strokes along with respective spatial locations are then mapped with corresponding fields of a template application form. For example, upon mapping, the recognition engine may recognize that the pen strokes 18 belong to the age field and 25-02-2010 belong to the date field. This may be the case when the e-pen data does not have inaccuracies. In majority of the cases, the e-pen may provide in-accurate data due to the tilt of the e-pen as well as inherent errors in the e-pen, resulting in mapping of the pen strokes to the wrong fields of the template application form.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.